RoWars
by Noiselessly
Summary: In the year 2018, a huge war in Roblox causing hundreds of thousands of Robloxians getting killed. Here is how it happened.
1. chapter 1

_Once upon a time, there was a world called Roblox. It was fascinating, to say the least._ Many _thrived in Roblox, like some owned a Jail, one was a mayor of the city, a Soldier, there were TV shows and much more._ _This is the story on the war of Robloxians._

Builderman (also known as David Baszucki) was walking down a street, with his signature ban hammer. Everything was pretty normal. As he go to Pizza, he hears someone say "He's here, he's here!"

He expected it to be him so he said "Hello young lad, what you like?" But the guy was talking about someone else who began walking down the street called CowCow. "Cowcow!" More people start to notice him and even crowd him.

"Who's Cowcow?" Builderman thought, was he really that special? "Hello my fans!" As everyone was taking photos with him, Builderman was getting even more annoyed. "I'll keep a close eye on him."

As Cowcow was done taking photos, he went ahead and went to Frappe as Builderman followed. As they arrived Cowcow started trolling while as he was recording saying stuff "I'd like a dead rat."

"Seriously, is this why people like him? Builderman approached him, saying "Please refrain from doing... er, this again." he was in a disguise incase he got noticed. "Pff, what are you gonna do about it?" Cowcow said in response. "You'll regret that!" Builderman said as he readied his ban hammer. Suddenly, Cowcow just kicked him in the gut. "Ack! Oh I'll show you!" But before they could fight, security got them out of there.

"Goddamnit... I was to caught up on you." Cowcow mumbled, but before he could leave, Builderman smacks him with the Ban Hammer. "AAGHH!" As Cow got plowed into the wall.

"Don't mess with me." Builderman pointed at Cowcow. As Builderman walks away, Cowcow grabs him by the neck and says "I won't go down that easily."

"I didn't really want to do this, but it looks like I have to." Kicking Cow in the nuts, he wields his Ban Hammer and prepares a smack. "TAAAKEEE THIS!"

 _To be continued._


	2. RoWars Ch2 - Builderman's Side

CowCow gets hit hit by the Ban Hammer, he gets knocked out, hitting a building as he coughed up blood. As Builderman looks at him, civillians go start helping him out. As he approached he's told to "Let him be."

As a week flew by, everyone's heard about this incident. The Robloxians are rebelling saying stuff such as "Mods are corrupt!" "Bring back Old Roblox!" "They only want money."

Builderman hosts a meeting to talk about the rebellion. Many devs came, such as,

Nikilis

Loleris

Alexnewtron

Badcc

Asimo3089

Wsly

Polyhex

Soybeen

SmoothBlockModel

Zyleak

TypicalType

KrixYaz

Stickmasterluke

and many more.

Builderman starts the conversation, saying, "What are we going do? The people are rebelling! It is complete chaos!" "I say we build a wal-" Loleris is interrupted as a large crowd start shouting.

"Roblox staff is corrupt! Bring back the old Roblox!" Stickmasterluke says, "Wait till they see what I can do with just one snap of a finger!" As he snaps it, a meteor shower occurs.. Everyone just gave him this look.

"What?" As thousands of people are panicking and screaming, "You have to stop it!" InceptionTime said, pushing him around before a meteor hits him, obliterating him as his body parts just rip apart.

Stickmasterluke stops it in time. "What are we going to do about the massive hole in the wall?" Smooth asked. "I'll fix it." As Zyleak begins repairing the hole.

About 1M people died in the event, 600,000 of which were just innocent bystanders. Alot of people started Dropping Roblox because how dangerous and shafty they come across dropping the player count to 900,000,000.

Stickmasterluke eventually gets removed from the team, but before that he joins CowCow's side where most people lie into. With Stickmasterluke gone and InceptionTime dead, Builderman's side is getting weak, but they won't give up. What happens next? Find out in RoWars!


End file.
